


Seven minutes in truth

by ScottishTea



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Confession, First work - Freeform, Like, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven, There’s probably more tags I could use but it’s 3am and I’m tired, Truth or Dare, honestly came up with this when I was bored and it turned into A Thing, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishTea/pseuds/ScottishTea
Summary: Kirishima grins, knowing he’s won the battle, and announces loudly to the room “Okay, box lady. We’ll play your game.”“Wonderful!” The voice trills. “Are you ready for your question? Here it comes!”Both boys freeze in shock as the box lady asks her question.“Who do you *romantically* like?”





	Seven minutes in truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m posting one of my dumbass fics anywhere online, so be gentle pls.
> 
> That being said,
> 
> LET’S GET THIS SHIT SHOW ON THE ROAD

    

Just his fucking luck.

No, seriously. This whole fucking situation is just fucking typical. Stuck in a goddamn box with a certain red haired dumbass.

At least it’s not fucking shitty-ass Deku.

 

“Hey, Bakugou! Are you alright?”

 

Nope. Even worse.

 

Bakugou grits his teeth and huffs out a long,  _ long _ sigh. “The fuck does it look like, shitty-hair bastard? I’m stuck in a fucking  _ box  _ for who knows how  _ fucking _ long with  _ fucking  _ you.”

Kirishima smiles that bright, pure,  _ oh so fucking annoying _ smile. “So you’re fine then?” Mr. Lord Explosion Murder can’t think of anything to say to that, so he just growls something along the lines of  _ shut the fuck up I’ll fuckin kill you _ .

“Anyway, what happened? That villain’s quirk was seriously weird. I remember she was throwing some kind of bomb at us?” Kirishima asks, peering at Bakugou through the dim light in the otherwise dark space. “Wait. Holy SHIT bro, do you think we’re dead??”

Bakugou rolls his eyes and snaps “We’re not fucking dead, idiot. We’re just trapped in a prison or something.” To make his point, Bakugou crosses to the closest wall and raps it sharply with his knuckles. Instead of a metallic echo like they’d been expecting, the resounding noise is muted and barely audible.

      However, the echo is not the only noise produced. Almost as soon as Bakugou’s knuckles leave the inky black wall, a cheery voice rings out in the small space. 

    “Welcome to Seven Minutes in Truth! The classic game with an unexpected twist! Thanks for playing!”

 

...

 

Bakugou was really not going to survive this.

 

“Seven minutes in truth? What kind of quirk is this?” Kirishima mutters. He’s whipping his head around looking for the source of the voice, arms already hardened into deadly swords. 

“Seven Minutes in Truth is the classic game ‘seven minutes in heaven’, combined with truth or dare!” The vaguely female voice chirps, startling both heroes-in-training. “The rules are simple! I ask you a single, simple question! If all players answer it honestly, the game ends and you’re free to go! Avoid the truth, however, and you’ll be in real hot water! Ready to play?”

Explosions race across Bakugou’s palms as his temper flares up. “The fuck? We’re not playing your shitty fucking game, you second rate villain! I’ll just blast my way out of your pathetic excuse for a box!”

Kirishima realizes, too late, what Bakugou’s obvious first reaction is to do. “Wait, Baku-!”

The blonde bomb-wielding maniac slams his hand onto the wall, quirk igniting. The blast from the explosions is nearly deafening in the tiny space. 

And the next thing either of them know, Bakugou is thrown back from the force of the explosions on the indestructible wall and crashes.

Right….

 

Into…

 

Kirishima’s..

 

Arms.

 

_ Too close too close too close too close _ , the phrase is a running mantra in his head and he scrambles to disentangle himself from Kirishima, who somehow didn’t go down despite being slammed into by a flying Bakugou.

“Woah, hang on man! I think we have to play this weird-ass game. We don’t have another way out.”

Bakugou rounds on Kirishima, more pissed than ever. “Are you fucking stupid, shitty-hair? That’s just what this bitch wants us to do. I swear to fuck, I will blow up this  _ whole fucking room _ before I play this damn game!”

Kirishima; sass mode activated.

“Oh yeah? If you think we have another way out, show me. I’m open to suggestions.” Bakugou takes in Kirishima, the perfect picture of sass; hands on hips, one hip jutted out, mouth curling into a disappointed frown.

For the second time in five minutes, Bakugou is rendered speechless.

What Bakugou really wants to do is fly into an uncontrollable rage and obliterate everything within a two hundred meter radius, but he doesn’t. His hands twitch in rage, but somehow he can’t imagine blowing anything up at the moment.

_ This is really fucking annoying. _

__ Kirishima grins, knowing he’s won the battle, and announces loudly to the room “Okay, box lady. We’ll play your game.”

“Wonderful!” The voice trills. “Are you ready for your question? Here it comes!”

Both boys freeze in shock as the box lady asks her question.

 

_ “Who do you *romantically* like?” _

 

_ Fuck titty ass fucking bitch I’m gonna find this thot and rip her GODDAMN LEGS OFF I swE- _

 

__ “Shit.” Kirishima mutters under his breath, eyes flicking to Bakugou for a split second.

Bakugou, however, is too preoccupied with storming around in circles and screeching curses at the ceiling to notice.

“THE FUCK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SWEAR TO GOD BITCH, YOU JUST TOOK THE NUMBER ONE SPOT ON MY HIT LIST! YOU JUST DETHRONED THAT  _ SHITTY DEKU!  _ YOU HEAR ME?”

He’s also screaming too loud to hear the answer that Kirishima whispers to the box lady.

“One answer received! One to go!” She announces. Bakugou gawks at Kirishima. “Oh, you shitty-hair  _ bastard _ .”

He gives Bakugou an apologetic look, but Kirishima can’t help but feel relief. There’s no way he would ever admit his answer in front of Bakugou. At least, not right now.

“All you gotta do is say who your crush is, Bakugou. And I can keep your secret, so don’t worry!”

Bakugou crosses his arms as his eye begins to twitch. “I’m not saying a name, because I don’t have a ‘crush’. There. Happy?”

“Incorrect!” The box lady cuts in. And the box shrinks.

Two of the walls move forward and solidify, cutting off a solid quarter of the room. The two heroes-in-training back away in alarm, bumping into each other and jumping apart like the contact was poisonous. Well, Bakugou did.

“Is this what she meant by ‘real hot water’?” Kirishima asks, the beginnings of claustrophobia prickling at his skin.

“ _ That fucking bitch _ . I TOLD YOU! I DON’T FUCKING LIKE ANYONE!” 

This time, the already low ceiling drops two feet, forcing the boys to kneel to avoid whacking their heads.

Bakugou’s anger is almost palpable. The serious reality of the situation begins to dawn on Kirishima. The probability of Bakugou actually admitting the truth in a situation like this was insanely low, and if the room kept shrinking at that rate… They might actually be crushed.

A shiver runs down Kirishima’s spine and he turns to his friend in desperation. “Bakugou! You have to play along! Swallow your pride and give her what she wants, damn it! We are actually going to  _ die. _ ”

Something flashes across Bakugou’s face, but it’s gone before Kirishima can even identify it. He grits his teeth and spits out “I. Can’t.” 

The wall behind Kirishima rumbles forward at the same time as the ceiling drops considerably, and he yelps in surprise and throws himself forward on instinct. The advancing wall and ceiling halt, and Kirishima realizes exactly where he’d thrown himself.

Right on top of Bakugou.

He’d inadvertently knocked both of them over, so now Kirishima is pretty much just laying on the blonde, bodies close to being flush together and faces dangerously close.

“Ah! Oh- shit, I- I’m sorry, I’ll just-”

The fiery redhead– whose face is now as red as his hair– attempts to push himself up, putting at least some semblance of distance between the two.

 

Attempts.

 

What  _ really  _ happens is that Kirishima’s hand slips on the  _ surprisingly smooth  _ ground as he pushes up, causing him to fall Right. Back. On. Bakugou.

If they weren’t flush against each other before, they are now.

_ How freaking cliché can you get?! _

__ Kirishima struggles pathetically, trying to get another handhold, when Bakugou growls in annoyance and grabs Kirishima’s forearm. “Stop moving, shitty-hair.” His face just  _ happens _ to be right by Kirishima’s ear, and the feeling of Bakugou’s hot breath on his cheek sends shivers down his back and butterflies in his stomach. “You’re gonna fucking crush me if you keep squirming. Jesus CHRIST, how much do you fucking weigh?”

Face still burning with an intense blush, Kirishima squeaks out an apology and goes completely still.

...

 

And then the most embarrassing thing in the history of this world or any other happens.

 

“Oi, shitty-hair. That better not be what I fucking think it is.”

Lord Almighty. At that moment, Kirishima actually wanted the walls to smush them, just so he could be spared the embarrassment.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” He sputters, shifting again. “IT’S A NORMAL BODILY FUNCTION, OKAY. I SWEAR IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.”

Oh, but it was exactly what it looked like.

“ANYWAY.” Kirishima is quick to change the subject. “What do we do now? The only way I can see out of this is for you to admit your crush.” 

Bakugou growls again in annoyance and anger. “Not happening. I’m not some fucking giggling schoolgirl, got it? I don’t  _ do  _ ‘crushes’.”

 

Kirishima’s blood runs cold.

 

The ceiling begins to move.

 

It’s creeping towards them slowly, and both boys realize almost simultaneously that’s it’s going to slowly and torturously crush them. An agonizing death.

Bile rises in Kirishima’s throat. Fear– real, paralyzing fear– squeezes his lungs and makes it hard to breathe. His head whips back around to stare at Bakugou, eyes wide with panic. “ _ Bakugou! _ ”

And then a strange thing happens. Something that’s probably never happened before in any universe or timeline.

Bakugou. Blushes.

“GOD! FINE!” He yells, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and averting his eyes from Kirishima. Is he… embarrassed?!

“It’s you, fucking  _ shitty-hair Kirishima _ .” Bakugou mutters, so quiet Kirishima almost didn’t catch what he said.

_ What? _

Kirishima’s world grinds to a halt, and so does the ceiling. The box lady’s voice rings out in the ensuing silence. “Second answer received! This concludes the game! Thank you for playing!”

And without further ado, the box around them shimmers and disappears, and Bakugou and Kirishima are dropped in a heap on the street where they’d disappeared.

The awkward silence between the two stretches on as they rush to untangle themselves from each other. Kirishima has absolutely no idea what to say or do. What even are his options??

Bakugou growls something about rejoining their classmates and turns to leave. Suddenly, Kirishima gets the intense, unignorable feeling that he  _ absolutely can’t let Bakugou leave _ . Not without… not without telling him. 

“Bakugou!” 

The boy freezes, shoulders stiffening. He slowly turns to face Kirishima, face wiped of any and all emotion. Except… deep in his eyes, Kirishima can see apprehension and fear swirling. He gulps. “Is… was that true? What you said?”

Kirishima has never seen his friend look so vulnerable, so absolutely unsure of himself. His heart lurches in his chest when Bakugou’s head jerks in an almost-nod.

He becomes acutely aware of the fact that butterflies are pretty much eating his stomach, and there’s a warm, tingly feeling spreading from his chest to the tips of his toes. Is this actually happening? Is he dreaming?

No, he’s not dreaming. This is real.

Unbidden, a face-splitting smile slides onto Kirishima’s face.

Bakugou, who’d been pointedly not looking at Kirishima, huffs and snaps “Look, just forget about it. I said it to get out of a life or death situation, so don’t.. read.. into…” He trails off and stands there gawking when he looks up and sees the smile on Kirishima’s face.

“I think I’m already reading into it.” Kirishima laughs, striding forward to come face-to-face with Bakugou. “Uh. Well. I’m not really great at this kind of stuff, but… back there, when you were ranting and I told the box lady my answer. Uhm. It was you. That is. You. Were my answer.” 

Kirishima’s face heats up at his less than eloquent confession. And at the completely incredulous expression on Bakugou’s face. 

Bakugou looks away again in an attempt to hide the blush that now matches Kirishima’s. “Damn you, shitty-hair.”

The familiar nickname sparks a memory in Kirishima. “Oh! Bakugou, that reminds me! Back there, you said my actual name! For the first time ever, I think!”

“Do you want to fucking die?”

 

Kirishima can’t help but laugh and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE END.
> 
> GO THE FUCK HOME.
> 
> Or leave a nice comment. Whichever. I don’t mind.


End file.
